conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estranda Family
The Estranda Family has been the ruling power in the Spanish Islands since its secession from the Kingdom of Spain in 1870, when Castañon Estrada became king. Here is a list of all the former kings/queens of the Spanish Islands and their spouses. Rulers 1st Ruler (King) of the Spanish Islands Married to Velasquita Vales (Estranda) King Castañon Estrada (1838 - 1930) was the man who was responsible for the secession from Spain is 1870. He led the rebellion against the Spaniards and made sure they lost interest in the islands by not wanting to lose any more men to the hands of the rebellion. Castañon was a strict king, but the population loved him dearly for he was responsible for their freedom and independence. 2nd Ruler (Queen) of the Spanish Islands Married to Nuño Navaez (surname remained) Queen Maria Estranda (1882 - 1970) was the first and (to-date) last queen of the Spanish Islands. She was of course the daughter of Castañon- and Velasquita Estranda. Mariana became queen in 1901 after her father stepped down because of old age. Later, she fell in love with a general is the Spanish Islands' army, Nuño Navaez. However she couldn't have changed her surname because it would have been a disgrace to the family, and if she had, a cousin should have taken over. But she married Navaez, but both agreed to keep their last names. She was loved among the people, and was a kind queen. 3rd Ruler (King) of the Spanish Islands Married to Bernardina MartÍ (Estranda) King Filipe Estranda (1908 - 1999) was the second male king of the Spanish Islands. He was a very strict king, and was respected, but certainly not loved by the population because of his strict and torturous new policies. In his time as prince, he learned from his mother the ways of being a ruler, she was kind and gentle. However he never support that of her, he wanted stricter and more rules to be forced upon the populace. He met Bernardina MartÍ in Cuba when he was there on business once, and fell in love, they married directly after the trip. 4th Ruler (King) of the Spanish Islands Married to Natasha Feeder (Estranda) King Agustin Estranda (1950 - present) is the third and previous king of of the Spanish Islands. Unlike his father, he chose to take a little less strict path in his political career. The population loved/s him for what he has done for the country, he is responsible to getting television and internet into the islands. He met Natasha Feeder in the United States when he was on holiday there with his family. Natasha is an American and a Caucasian. 5th Ruler (King) of the Spanish Islands Single King Arturo Estranda (1986 - present) is the fourth and current king of the Spanish Islands. His father is his closest advisor at the moment. The population likes him for his kindness and generosity. For more please refer to the main article. See Also *Arturo Estranda *Spanish Islands Category:Spanish Islands